Vampiric Love, No Love Way!
by chathammangagirl
Summary: I never thought that my school trip with my forgien langague class would end up with Vampiers or taking comfort in shadows would come from going to Italy
1. Chapter 1

This type of life is the kind that I want I thought as I walked the streets of Volterra, Italy! I loved the feelling that these old buildings gave off as I almost ran through the streets, the thoughts off getting lost where the only thing holding me back from doing what I wanted to do. I mean come on who wouldn't want to run through the streets of the country where your family origenated from, I sure did!

You ask why I'm here, well you see, I want too be a teacher, and no not here, but I also want to draw and maybe write on the side while teaching of course. So since I was taking Italion at my school online I got too go to Italy. So you see here I am able too look and take in my surrandings but not go off and explore, which is really what I want to do! the teacher looks at us and see for the first time that looking at your class actually looking them in the face not glancing over can tell you if half are dream two-thirds sleepwalking and the others doing random stuff with a few paying attition here and there, so seeing that over 90 perrcent of us wheren't going to pay attition she dissmissed us go where ever do what ever she told us and waved her hand as if she was queen of our lives and was gone. Now, finally I was free to go where I pleased to explore too see everything I wanted too see.

-Sometime Later-

I love Italy! Who knew that I would like being here. Here away from all my friend, and sadly all the snobs of my school took this class and HIM but I'm fine with it. My freinds are going too move too Forks,Washington and then I'll go and hopefully get a teaching job their at the High School. I come from a small town well they call it a city but its deing I can feel it in my bones. But as I was walking around this woman who might I add was quit defrent very beautiful almost, inhuman. I told myself as a couple of my classmates follow her. As I get closer because I'm as curaous as a cat I follow her but as I get closer a can smell something that smells almost like blood from her, and its starrting too scare me as we get closer to the gaint castle like fortress that towers above Volterra.

As everyone walks into the castle after the women. Saddly I followed her. This bad feeling started to grow in my stomach. I really don't like it at all. Still as I followed her I felt eyes on me as we walked the long hallways of the castle. Like someone was wacking my every step someone who wanted to do something to me. I shivered.

Walking onto this huge room I was amazed, in awe and yet very scared! I truely never liked how bright some places are but, somehow the shadows that always seemed to comfert me did not do so now. I shivered all of a sudden feeling cold. I walk away from the group trying to get out the door when the women saw me


	2. Of Hand Shakes

_**Renesmee C. Cullen da original- **_**thank you for reiviewing and being the first**

* * *

As the women turned to look at me I let out a squeck. At the sound everyone turned around to face me. I smiled a shy smile not used to so much attition from adults or my peers. I looked around me trying not too stare at the floor but I couldn't help it and my eyes meet the floor. That's when I heard a sound it was much like the cursed woman I had followed here but male. At least I think it was male?

Surprised I looked up, why was he laughing? I had pinpointed the man. The man had long jet-black hair and was very pale his eyes where a dark color though from where I was I could not tell what color they where. He smiled. It was a smile that made me want to go and curl up in a cornner. If felt here in this shadowed place by the door that there where no shadows here, something that made me very scared of this place and yet some how I knew that the light that conforted me rarely would no longer be so great a help to walked towards me the man that had laughed. He had been sitting with two other men on seats that looked like thrones.

As he walk towards me it seemed as if there was no air in this place then I wacthed as he mouthed the words "go ahead and enjoy" and then his hair was wisked back by an invisable wind and maybe even a blur of movement. The sound of screams made its ways to my ears. He walked closer and closer his eyes become more promanent I noticed that they weren't brown but a red like dark red blood. He smiled at the sound of a sicking crunch. I couldn't stand it anymore and my hand reached above my head and covered my ears the darkness as if suddenly released swamped me,surrouneded me, enveloped me tight.

_And everything stopped!_

At the sound of no more noise I slowly let the shadows go. I never knew how they felt with me using them; maybe one day I would find out? The man was still there with the other _people_ that had been in there before we came in, along with the woman. all that was left was some blood on the ground and some pale corpses. Some of the corpses where ripped apart, other missing a few limbs and such here and there, and some just lying there. I had never felt more disguseted in my life. Well excepet for that one time when I was younger and _that_ happened. He was closer now. Close enough to touch and I felt like puking. His mouth was slightly open as where a few others. "You" I heard him say before I closed my eyes and droped very slowly to the floor.

But before the man could continue I let out a small whisper. "I should have never taken that forgein lanague class" I sighed as I opened my eyes. Then I heard a small laugh. From where the laugh came from I knew not this time, as the man reached his hand out to me too take. I slowly ever hesitantly reached out to grasp it unsure that I could trust someone like him but I took his hand anyways.

As I grasped his hand the shadows wanted to instently swamp me and protect me from this man that pulled me up. I mentaly fought the shadows as the man who pulled me up smiled and that smile got bigger the longer he held my hand. The shadows cripped closer the longer he held my hand. My head it felt unlike my own. It almost felt like someone was walking my mind, down the long halls and pearing into all the siderooms rather quickly and knowing everything. I had felt this feeling only twice in my short life before and each time it had been the same person but they had been slower and had needed permission before doing _that_.

"Aw little Feliciana why didn't you come to Italy earlier we could have saved you from thoses scars" he said running a finger lightly over my shoulders. I flinched. I never did like people touching my shoulders and it was a rare to find someone who could. He smiled at my flinch and lifted his fingers away from my shoulder. "Would you care to talk" he asked me his dark hair framing the face of a man how to some would never look sinester.


	3. As Wild as horses

Chapter Three

I looked at him my eyes still showing how scared I was. After all the eyes are the windows to the soul its the one thing in the world that's the hardest to cover up. "Maybe" was my stone-cold reply. This man acted like a child and he looked to be very old. Then I noticed two others, they seemed to drift over to where we were instead of walking. I wanted to bind down and look at their feet to make sure but I held myself back. One looked exactly like the man in front of me with the same flowing black hair. The other had a hair the color of first snow. Snow that was untouched, pure, and white. His hair was the same color as his face and it surprised me so much I let out a small gasp. It was when I looked at them together instead of individual that I realized that their faces were identical all having the same paper-thin skin.

"Marcus, Caius so glad you could join" the man seemed to croon to the others. I could have sworn I saw a painting or picture of them before in a book! Oh well. "Aro" said the one that looked like the first man except this man looked bored as if he had seen everything and nothing was of interest anymore to him "she is no different from the others why?" he seemed to question the man now called Aro. "you didn't see her _fabulous _performance" Aro asked with a hint of venom.

"Aro" the white haired one spoke silencing any who thought to speak "We only saw part, but what is so special about her; please do tell". Aro smiled "we turn her" then he paused "maybe, or let her go back to Forks after she graduates from collage to join her little friends" he smirked "or we could always keep her around for you to figure it out" Aro smiled like he had made some kind of joke. If they '_keep' _me I think I would kill myself.

I looked at the walls not liking where this was going. Studying the way all the stones fit together and the wide windows looking area's covered in curtains, I spaced off and wandered the hallways of my mind. Peering in some doorways trying to remember the good times and others I walked away from, walking on the other side of the hallway not even wanting too see or remember what was behind them. I didn't want to hear what they where talking about or even see them. What they where I didn't know. but I was beginning to suspect that they where not like us, us humans I mean.

It was the way that they looked, their looks, the way they killed those people! These people, no! Those thing for they are NOT humans and they most certainly where nothing like me and nor would I join them! A sharp in take of breath, a gasp brought me out of my thoughts. A young girl stood in front of me. Blond hair and ruby red eyes glinted at me. Aro reached out a hand to her. "Jane" he crooned at the ruby-eyed girl. "Yes, master Aro" she said as she took his hand and stopped moving. Then as suddenly as she had stopped she was moving again and Aro smiled.

"So nice too tell me Jane" he said sounding for all the world like a little kid. I glared at him and he simple smiled back. His smile was something feral to look at his large incisors showing. Cocking my head I looked at his teeth, they were sharp and too a point. "What _are_ you and why do you want me" I asked confused. Those teeth why are they so sharp. They really where making me wonder. Then Jane the blond girl looked at me, "master can we not change her then drop her of where they live" she questioned. "No dear we can't see" he said and pointed at my face "look at her adorable facile expression, we simply have too keep her" he said as he reached a hand out to pat my hair but before he could ever touch me I ducked to the side and ran as fast as I could. But then there nothing only darkness and then a voice!

I was in a panic. The shadows would not do this to me! I did not ask them to do this, Why! Thoughts ran as wildly through my head as horses once did on the plains of America. "I wouldn't do that" the voice told me. In panic I never even wonder who it was because I was knocked out before I even made it ten steps to the door.


	4. Fast Slap

Chapter Four: Fast Slap

When I came to my senses I was confused, and it took me some time to regain my senses, sitting up I looked around noting that I was not back at my hotel room or in Forks. The walls where made out of stone, I imagined that they would be cold to the touch. Looking around I noted the wide windows similar to those in ... where had i seen that style of windows. now even more confused I tried to think back to what had happened earlier. I rubbed the back of my head not understanding what had happened until two women appeared in the room.

They where pale, and their skin like snow and their skin seemed almost to shine. Thinking about their coloring lead me to remember what had happened when I was last awake. I remembered the taller one now that I think about it! Though she seemed more in conrol than with this other shorter woman. Both where very beautiful women and i was still musing when the woman from before who had lead me hear started to talk to the shorter one her long mahogany hair fell straight rounnd her body as she seemed to glare at the other woman "Well it's not my fault, you know how he is" the shorer one gritted her teeth and moved her arm as if to hit the other "You know Heidi" she growled out in a musical voice "I would really love to kill you right know, but if you have not noticed" she said and moved her hand to gesture towards me her light brown hair swiring with her cat-like motions "our little shadow master is awake!" I sort of wish that she had not pointed me out so.

"You know what Chelsea I don't CARE" the one called Heidi raged on. I foolishly opened my mouth too speak but before even the first sound left my mouth the woman called Heidi snapped her head to look at me yelled "SHUT UP" and went back to her arguement with the other woman. Sighing I slowly closed my mouth feeling almost as if I was invisibile but still being seen. Not waiting I called shadows to me the first to answer was mine and that of a dead cat that had some how bonded it's shadow to mine as it was deing. My shadow creept up to me like a dog coming to it's master, happy that I had called. The cat whom still had no name seemed almost to come from no where the shadow appered and slithered round the room before slinking over to me and my shadow and cirling around me resting it's shadow head in my lap.

The odd thing about shadows that I have noticed is that your shadow while it changes it still reflects the era you've lived in. You never really notice it unless it's with an older person like a grandparent. Looking now at their shadows I was appaled and confused as too the way they looked. The smaller one whose moviments made me think of a cat called Chelsea, her shadow was very confusing it seemed to flicker between what seemed to be varius era's but seemed to keep going back to one look. That look was very confusing to me. She wore what seemed to be a _chiton. _If I remembered my times corectly it was mainly in style around Greece around 1100 BC. Her hair was up and loose tumbling curls hung around her head from an extravegant hair style. That was very odd!

Then with out warning I saw Heidi's hand start to move more words prepared to lash out, but before her hand could reach Chelsea; Chelsea had already moved her hand conecting with Heidi's face. "Now!" Chelsea said finally showing how mad she was he face turning in to a snarl her eyes flashing an almost black fromthe red they where before,Heidi coward before her. "Okay, now Heidi we are going to talk and act our ages and inform the little shadow girl whats going to happen" she said thrugh gritted teeth. Chelsea began to slowly rearange her shoulder length hair. Heidi nodded not willing anymore to fight and stopped cowarading and began to sowy fix her clothes. First she straitened her blouse with a sigh, and then moved on to getting wrinckles out of her skirt. "You know Chelsea" she said in a matter of fact tone "maybe Master should switch your job your much to scary when you want too be" she smiled and then let out a small laugh. Chelsea gave a tight-lipped smile and a short lady ike laugh before shaking hands with Heidi.

I was so confused, but I hope they answer my questions. Their fught the way it ended seems amost staged now, but I don't know much. Whatever they are they have sharp teeth an shadows that do not match! What are they?

* * *

It really seemed like I disappered huh! Well I'm back and I hope to get this moving sorry it took me soooooo long schools been getting to me and some of my family members have been in the hospital. if you guys have any Ideas about what they are going to do with Feliciana please feel free to tell me. Anyways thanks

JandMbooklovers

and

Frostwyrm Queen

for reviewing


End file.
